Bloody Hell!
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: Alex/Gene My version of the famous vault scene 1:4 ... and then some! SPOILERS! R&R please I love to know what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the amazing programme that is Ashes to Ashes, but I wish I did!

I think Keeley Hawes and Philip Glenister are so good together and I adore Alex/Gene so I just had to write this. It's my version of the famous vault scene (1:4)... and a little bit more! So spoilers! R&R please I love to know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, I am so hot..." Alex breathed, sliding her red silk top off her shoulders; anything to help her cool down.

Gene glanced over at her, watching as his DI stripped off another layer, before staring quickly up at the ceiling. He daren't look at her again, the sight of her chest heaving in that scarlet bodice... the fabric clinging to her hot, smooth skin... It was too much.

"Dear Lord, if this is a test, I fear I may fail. Now I thought it'd be the booze or the fags but oh no, I am gonna die in an underground vault, in the company of a posh mouthy tart, with a head full of brains, and the common sense of a grain weevil." He thought out loud, trying not to focus on what Alex was now wearing, or not wearing.

"We're not going to die." She told him, her voice quiet and breathy. "I can't die, can I?" Her tone was uncertain now. "Can I?" Gene met her dark eyes; she looked afraid and so vulnerable. It made his heart break.

"Come here." He spoke quietly, lifting his arm up and securing it around her body as she nestled against him. Gene closed his eyes as he felt the heat of Alex's palm pressing against his chest, not to mention other parts of her body too. Unconsciously, he started to rub her back comfortingly, her breath hot on his neck. The beating of her heart sent vibrations through his body, and Gene was aware of his own heart rate racing to keep up. Alex relaxed slightly in his embrace, enjoying, for the second time, the sensation of his beating heart beneath her hand.

His hold around her tightened instinctively as she turned her head to look at him.

"Gene..." She trailed off as the glow from the lighter slowly faded. A short pause, then she heard his voice, so close to her.

"I know."

In the almost suffocating darkness, Alex felt a hand brush against her temple. She closed her eyes, embracing the blackness.

Despite the sweltering heat, the diminishing air supply and the increasing chance of a slow and drawn-out death – if she could indeed die in this world – Alex felt safe. And in that moment the tightening in her chest was not only due to the lack of oxygen travelling to her brain, but from a sudden realisation. Alex's pulse quickened further if that was possible, as she realised that this was what she wanted... she wanted to be here. She didn't want to leave Molly on her own, but if this was where she was supposed to be then she wasn't going to leave without a fight.

Alex opened her eyes, although it made little difference. Twisting round in Gene's arms, she reached out carefully, placing a hand gently against his cheek. Feeling his fingers tracing the soft contours of her hips, Alex leaned closer, and pressed her lips against his. Gene pulled her against him, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, the wail of an alarm filled the air and the door burst open, just as Alex and Gene sprung apart. As light filled the room, Ray spoke up, startled by the sight which greeted Chris, Shaz and himself.

"Bloody hell!" Alex blushed, moving quickly out of her boss' embrace and pulling her shirt back on.

"Blimey, its wonder Chris!" Gene exclaimed, before doing the same, getting to his feet and tucking the confidential file away inside his coat.

"My hero." Shazza said smiling, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

They hurried out of the vault, the Guv thumping the fire alarm button beside the door on his way out.

Hastily pulling her white leather jacket on over her barely fastened shirt, Alex attempted to smooth down her curls while determinedly avoiding the looks Shaz and Ray were giving her.

The five coppers did their best to blend in with the crowds of workers heading outside, before hastening back to the Quattro.

Twenty minutes later Chris, Ray and Shaz were sat at a corner table in Luigi's, gossiping in low voices about the very compromising position they had found their DI and DCI in. Gene was sat at the bar, swirling the last of his third whiskey around the glass distractedly. He couldn't stop thinking about Alex.

Meanwhile up in her flat, Alex had jumped straight in the shower and was now pacing round her living room, debating whether or not to go downstairs. She couldn't stop thinking about Gene. She had kissed him! What had she been thinking?! But even as the thought entered her head, a smile tugged at her lips; it had been an amazing kiss... She mentally shook herself; he was her DCI, they couldn't... could they? God she really wanted to though...

Making up her mind, Alex pulled her boots on and made her way down into the restaurant.

Shaz, Chris and Ray fell silent as she entered. The three of them watched, nosily, as she headed straight over to the bar... to Gene.

He looked up as she perched on the stool beside him. Luigi appeared at that moment and placed a glass of red wine in front of her. Alex smiled gratefully at him before raising the glass to her lips and swallowing half of its contents in one. Gene grabbed the bottle from Luigi, who had been hovering expectantly behind them, and topped up her drink.

Neither of them spoke; Alex watched the friendly Italian head over to serve some other customers, leaving the two of them alone – well as alone as you could be with three curious police officers in the room. They both took a sip of their drinks, the silence awkward. Gene's gaze was drawn once more to his DI as she lent across the bar for the bottle of wine. Reaching for it also, meaning to top up her drink again, his hand brushed against hers.

After a moment, Alex met his eyes, his hand settling on the countertop between them, with hers warm and soft on top of his.

The look in her eyes was easy to read. Gene couldn't miss the heat he saw there, the desire, and the overwhelming passion. Alex's gaze darted between his lips and his blue-green eyes; she almost lost herself in them, having to remind herself to breathe. Subconsciously, the two of them seemed to gravitate towards each other, Gene's hand flipping beneath hers to press their palms together. Alex smiled at the contact.

Seeing the desire in Gene's eyes that she knew she felt too, Alex exhaled slowly, leaning closer to him. Their lips were an inch apart when an exclamation from behind caused them both to start.

"Bloody hell." Ray repeated, quieter than before but obviously not quiet enough. Alex and Gene turned to face their three colleagues, who were staring at them with interest. Shaz's cheeks flushed pink and she hastily grabbed her drink and gulped down several mouthfuls. Ray quickly lowered his face to the table and stared down into his beer, while Chris raised his eyes to the ceiling and began whistling innocently.

Alex smiled at their friends' poor attempts to hide the fact they had been blatantly watching them, and turned to face Gene once more. At the expression on Alex's face, he downed the last of his whiskey before standing up. She slipped her hands around his arm, leading the way across the restaurant. Chris, Ray and Shaz watched open-mouthed as Alex slid her hand down to meet his, their fingers entwining, before the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

Shaz sighed, the romantic in her happy; Chris looked mildly puzzled by what had just happened; and Ray, well...

"Bloody hell!"


End file.
